The present invention relates to the field of postage metering systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for authenticating postage labels.
A postage meter allows a user to print postage or other indicia of value on envelopes or other media. Conventionally, the postage meter can be leased or rented from a commercial group (e.g., Neopost Inc.). The user purchases a fixed amount of value beforehand and the meter is programmed with this amount. Subsequently, the user is allowed to print postage up to the programmed amount.
Since the postage meter is able to imprint indicia having values, security is critical to prevent, deter, and detect frauds. In one conventional security scheme, the postage meter is designed to allow imprint of an indicium only when sufficient funds exist to cover the requested indicium amount. If the postage meter is tampered with, it ceases to function and can only be reactivated by an authorized agent. This scheme guards against fraudulent modification of the meter to print unauthorized postage labels.
Postage labels can also be fraudulently generated by other means. For example, unauthorized labels can be reproduced from a label that is legitimately created. Also, devices can be designed to generate counterfeit labels in a manner similar to, for example, counterfeit currencies.
As can be seen, methods and apparatus that deter fraudulent production and reproduction of postage labels, facilitate authentication of legitimate labels, and improve detection of unauthorized labels are highly desirable.
The invention provides techniques for producing postage labels that include enhanced security features. The postage labels embody generated indicia and can be designed to include various features and to exhibit various characteristics. The indicia can, for example, be printed on preprinted labels or directly onto mail pieces, be formatted using a modular design, include various data fields, be printed with different types of ink that may include taggants, be encoded or signed using encryption keys, and include micro printing and identifiers. The contents of the indicia can include human-readable and machine-readable data elements. Human-readable information includes texts and graphics (e.g., date, address, postage amount, and so on) that can be interpreted by an operator without the use of special translation equipment. Machine-readable information includes graphical representations and encoded texts (e.g., bar codes, FIM marks, data matrix, encoded texts, specially formatted texts, unintelligible texts, and others) that are not readily interpreted by the operator. The postage labels can also include identifier information that exhibits special characteristics and that can be used for authenticating the indicia. The identifiers include, for example, fluorescent strips, marks such as watermarks, micro printing, imprints using special ink and/or taggants, and other features, as described below. The identifier information assists in the prevention and detection of fraud, again as described below.
An embodiment of the invention provides a postage metering system that includes a secure metering device (SMD) coupled to a printer. The SMD generates an indicium and the printer receives and prints the indicium onto a label. The printed indicium label includes a human-readable portion, a machine-readable portion, and an identifier portion. The human-readable portion includes at least one data element, with each data element providing a particular item of postage information. The machine-readable portion includes a combination of one or more graphical representations and encoded texts. The identifier portion exhibits characteristics useful for authenticating the indicium label and can include a fluorescent strip, a micro printing portion, taggants, other identifiers, or a combination thereof.
Another embodiment of the invention provides an article of manufacturer for use as a postage label. The label includes a human-readable portion, a machine-readable portion, and an identifier portion. These portions have similar characteristics as that described above.
Yet another embodiment of the invention provides a postage label authentication system that includes a computer coupled to a data reader, a symbology reader, and a marking reader. The data and symbology readers detect a human-readable and a machine-readable portion, respectively, in a postage label. The marking reader detects one or more identifiers in an identifier portion of the postage label. The computer receives information from the readers and provides a status signal that indicates whether the postage label is authentic.
The foregoing, together with other aspects of this invention, will become more apparent when referring to the following specification, claims, and accompanying drawings.